Kits of the Storm of Ginger
by The Pink Twinkie
Summary: If you've read A Storm of Ginger And I reccomend you do before reading this Fic , then you'll love Kits of the Storm of Ginger. We continue the story on by fallowing Gingerstar's four kits' lives after they return home. Rated T, just in case.
1. Prologue

If you liked A Storm of Ginger, then you'll love this new story, Kits of the Storm of Ginger, which basically continues on the story, but this is about GingerSTAR's kits lives

If you liked _A Storm of Ginger_, then you'll love this new story, _Kits of the Storm of Ginger_, which basically continues on the story, but this is about GingerSTAR's kits lives. I think you will enjoy it!

The character list for this story is on my profile. It's the same of _A Storm of Ginger_'s, and I'll keep updating it as well.

Note: I do not own Warriors. I did, however, write this FanFic, and you will see a lot of Warriors characters that I made up in here.

-0-

Juniperberry looked uneasily at Fernpaw. She was talking to one of her siblings, Stormpaw.

Juniperberry wondered why she couldn't get past that Fernpaw looked exactly like her father. She knew that the she-cat apprentice had her own mind, her own life. That it was a good possibility that she wouldn't turn out like Reedstar, cheating on his mate and then leading his clan and the Nature Cats to attack his ex-mate.

Juniperberry called to Yarrowclaw, and they went to go on a hunting patrol. Yarrowclaw glanced at Fernpaw before she and her sister disappeared out of the entrance/exit to the DreamClan camp.

-x-

Fernpaw glanced nervously at Stormpaw. "They see nothing but our father when they look at us," she mewed dreadfully.

Stormpaw pressed his nose comfortingly into Fernpaw's side. "They'll get over what our father did. I'm just glad we didn't have to be like Brambleclaw way back when! He had the most terrible father ever."

"Yeah, that's true," Fernpaw admitted.

"It's time for training, Fernpaw," Graytail mewed. He sat his tail on her broad shoulders. "You've got some muscles rippling beneath that brown tabby pelt and reed green eyes, as well as a heart of gold." Graytail did his best to comfort Fernpaw.

"Thanks, Graytail," Fernpaw mewed quietly, sighing. "Let's go on, then. See you, Stormpaw."

Stormpaw's mentor, Dewstorm, approached him, along with Reedpaw and Patchpaw's mentors, Bluestream and Rosepetal.

Reedpaw and Patchpaw came bundling out of the apprentices' den, closely fallowed by Dewstorm's kits, Waterkit and Burstkit.

"Waterkit, Burstkit, back to the nursery," Dewstorm purred sternly.

Waterkit and Burstkit looked at each other for a couple heartbeats before they retreated to the nursery.

"Good, Reedpaw and Patchpaw are here." Rosepetal nuzzled her apprentice. "How are you doing, Patchpaw?" she asked.

"Fine, Rosepetal," Patchpaw purred.

"Let's all go to the training hallow together and test our apprentices," Bluestream meowed confidently, gazing proudly at Reedpaw. "It shouldn't take too long to catch up to Graytail to ask him if he wants to join us."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Dewstorm mewed. "It'll be just the thing to get Fernpaw's mind off her father, and I know that's exactly what her mind is on."

Stormpaw nodded gravely.

And so, the trio of mentors and the trio of apprentices set off after Graytail and Fernpaw.


	2. Chapter 1: Warrior Ceremonies

Hello

Hello. - It's time for the first (After the Prologue) glorious chapter of _Kits of the Storm of Ginger_!

-0-

"Fernpaw, you've been training for a long while now. It's been moons since we've came home after the flood," Graytail mewed, giving a sidelong glance at his apprentice. "You'll probably be made a warrior soon."  
"Only because my mother is leader of the Clan," Fernpaw meowed bitterly. "If it was any other leader they'd probably hold off as long as possible."

"Fernpaw," Graytail mewed, sighing. "Your mother told me something."

"What is it?" Fernpaw asked quietly.

"She told me she's having you and your siblings' warrior ceremonies tomorrow. I wasn't going to tell you, but you seem down today, more than usual." Graytail stopped when he heard pawsteps

"It's Stormpaw, Reedpaw, and Patchpaw, with their mentors." Fernpaw looked unfazed, and Graytail looked proudly at his apprentice.

"Hi, Fernpaw. Heard us, did you?" Stormpaw asked.

"You were clomping around; if I didn't, then you'd know my hearing was going and retire me with the elders." Fernpaw nuzzled her brother.

"Hey, do you want to train all together?" Patchpaw questioned Fernpaw.

"Only if Graytail will." Fernpaw glanced at her mentor out of the corner of her eye, and he nodded curtly.

"It'll be a battle of the apprentices," Graytail announced, leading the way to the training hallow, taking quick, eager pawsteps.

-x-

Fernpaw sat near the entrance to the DreamClan camp, and talked quietly with Patchpaw. Out of the day of training, Patchpaw won against Reedpaw, and Fernpaw won against Stormpaw. In the final battle where Patchpaw faced Fernpaw, Fernpaw had claimed victory. And the mentors had to admit that Graytail had trained her well.

Graytail was talking to Gingerstar, and Dewstorm was calling the winner of a fight for Reedpaw and Stormpaw.

Fernpaw put her tail gently over Patchpaw's shoulders. "I'm going to go to sleep. It's been rough, especially training when leaf-bare is coming so soon." Patchpaw purred a goodnight to Fernpaw, and walked over to Rosepetal, talking something about warrior names.

Fernpaw walked over to her nest of heather and moss, and settled down comfortably. She glanced over at Reedpaw's nest; it was of reeds and moss.

-0-

"Fernpaw?" Reedpaw mewed quietly, nudging her sister. "Wake up! Mom has a surprise for us all."

Fernpaw blinked sleep from her eyes, then lifted her head. Patchpaw and Stormpaw had already left the den, and Reedpaw, obviously, as well.

She jumped up and scrabbled after her sister, who was already running towards the Bigstream where Gingerstar was sitting with Patchpaw, Stormpaw, and now, Reedpaw. She looked amusedly at Fernpaw, who halted next to Stormpaw.

"It's time for your warriors ceremonies, children." Gingerstar turned to her Clan, and called out the words to start a Clan meeting. "Cats of DreamClan, it is my honor to give my own children their warrior names."

Mews of approval rose.

"I, Gingerstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Gingerstar mewed.

Fernpaw looked up at her mother, and leader, then to the crowd of Clan cats. "Of course I do." Fernpaw's tail lifted high, as did her head.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fernclaw. StarClan honors your skills and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of DreamClan."

The Clan chanted Fernclaw's warrior name.

"Fernclaw! Fernclaw! Fernclaw!"

Fernclaw touched the ground with her tail-tip, then nosed Patchpaw on. She purred, then stepped away from the Bigstream to sit next to her mentor, Graytail.

Gingerstar decided to say a few words about Fernclaw before she started Patchpaw's ceremony. "Fernclaw had done nothing but train her hardest. She's done nothing but shown you all that she is not her father, and she never will be. I want DreamClan, all the Clans, to remember that and that alone. She is a ray of moonlight; she is not in the shadow of Reedstar."

Mews of agreement.

"I, Gingerstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior to you in his turn. Patchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Gingerstar mewed.

"I do," Patchpaw purred. He was looking fondly at Rosepetal from where he stood in front of the Clan with two of his siblings and his mother. Rosepetal was looking fondly back, and Gingerstar caught the exchange. She remembered young love, and its consequences. But Gingerstar knew her son, and she knew Rosepetal well; neither would cheat on each other. Rather, they'd have a long and happy relationship.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Patchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Patchflame. StarClan honors your cunning and compassion and we welcome you as a full warrior of DreamClan."

"Patchflame! Patchflame! Patchflame!"

Patchflame ran immediately over to Rosepetal, and he nuzzled her warmly. Purring, he sat down next to her.

"Patchflame is a name I've thought about for Patchpaw ever since he was born. This next apprentice's name was thought out long in advance as well.

"Reedpaw, come here."

Reedpaw approached her mother carefully.

"I, Gingerstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Gingerstar asked.

"I do, Gingerstar," Reedpaw meowed enthusiastically.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Reedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Reedwater. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of DreamClan."

"Reedwater! Reedwater! Reedwater!"

"One more warrior ceremony left before we can all celebrate with some fresh-kill!" Stormpaw purred, letting out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"I, Gingerstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior to you in his turn. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Gingerstar purred

"Of course," Stormpaw purred back.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stormheart. StarClan honors your hunting and fighting skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of DreamClan."

"Stormheart! Stormheart! Stormheart!"


	3. Chapter 2: StarClan's Sign

A/N: Welcome to another glorious chapter of the sequel to A Storm of Ginger

**A/N: Welcome to another glorious chapter of the sequel to **_**A Storm of Ginger**_**. As you know, Patchflame already had a crush and was secret mates with Rosepetal (Even though she is older), and now he can freely be mates with her.**

**If you have a character of yours that you'd like me to put in the story, just PM me or leave a review with the name, gender, and description, and the link to the story that your character is in (Or, if it's a character you haven't put in the story, just describe the personality), and I'll try my best to portray them as they are.**

**Or if you'd like to use one of my characters, just PM me to ask or leave a review and ask.**

**Oh, and don't forgot to enter my contest for the best Warriors story! You can see the details on my profile.**

**Oh, yes, now, if I do -- that means we're going on into later on in that day in the story and if I do OOO then it's later on not in that day, if you can understand that. )**

--

Reedwater walked over to the fresh-kill pile, nosing through it until she found a skinny thrush. "The prey is getting thin," she commented, as a chilling wind blew her fur.

"Leaf-bare is coming, Reedwater," Gingerstar mewed, sighing. She had come up beside her daughter and now was looking her in the eyes.

"I know it's coming, mom." Reedwater turned her head away from the prey.

Gingerstar turned away and caught up with Graytail and Dewstorm, and decided to organize some hunting patrols.

Reedwater glanced at the pitiful prey pile and turned her head. If she stopped eating, that would be one more piece of prey for her siblings. Besides, she would grow plump with all the prey she was eating, and times were hard as it is.

--

"Hey, Fernclaw! Come here, would you?" Patchflame asked.

"I'm coming."

Fernclaw's brown tabby pelt was cleanly groomed and her reed-green eyes were bright as she came and nuzzled her brother warmly. She had a new glow about her, almost the type of glow that a new queen would have. But this was more like the glow of a warrior.

"Fernclaw," Patchflame mewed worriedly. "I'm worried about mom."

"Why?" Fernclaw questioned.

"She seems very worried about this leaf-bare," Patchflame began, "what if StarClan has sent her a sign?"

"Maybe they have," Fernclaw mewed, sighing. "But we can't worry about it. We aren't the leader or the medicine cat, Patchflame. She wants to show she's a better leader than Reedstar ever was, and with her kits intervening, it won't look very good."

"But you have to be worried, Fernclaw. I was watching her and Reedwater at the fresh-kill pile today, and Reedwater turned away from the pile. Why isn't she eating?"

"She probably just didn't find a good piece of prey, Patchflame. Just calm down, okay?" Fernclaw laid her tail over Patchflame's shoulders comfortingly.

"I can't help it, Fernclaw."

"But she has Dewstorm to be her loyal deputy and she has Graytail. We can lend her our support and comfort, Patchflame, but we can't be making any choices for her when she wants to show herself and her Clan that's she's ready to be a leader."

"I guess. Well, want to talk Reedwater and Stormheart on a hunting patrol? StarClan knows we need the fresh-kill." Patchflame turned his head away uncomfortably.

"If you want to go hunt with Rosepetal, I can take them with me," Fernclaw meowed. "You need to get your mind off things, Patchflame."

"No, it's fine. I hunted with her yesterday…We need a sibling hunting patrol," Patchflame purred, yawing.

"Our vigil last night seems to have really hit you hard. Maybe you should rest." Fernclaw, herself, would never think of doing that, do to her wanting to prove and _having _to prove herself every day of her life.

"I'm fine, Fernclaw," Patchflame meowed, flicking Fernclaw's ear with his tail-tip. "Now look who's the fretter."

Fernclaw let out an _mrrow _of laughter, then called out for Stormheart and Reedwater.

OOO

Gingerstar was curled up next to Graytail in her den, sleeping soundly. She knew her kits, who were now warriors, were sleeping in the warriors den for their first night, since they had the vigil the previous night.

Suddenly, her dreamless night was tossed a dream from StarClan.

Gingerstar was standing on a ledge, looking out over a beautiful lake that was shining in warm rays of sunlight. She was at the bottom of the ledge, her figure slightly faded, as if she was a ghost. She knew this ledge was in BoulderClan's territory, and it separated DreamClan and BoulderClan, just like when they were RiverClan and ThunderClan.

On the ledge were two fighting cats. One, Gingerstar noticed with dismay, was a scrawny Stormheart, who was fighting Darkstar, ShadowClan's leader. The cold winds of leaf-bare were over, and new-leaf was here. And then Silverstream appeared.

"StarClan have not shown you all of your son's fate."

And she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3: The Death of Stormheart

A/N: Well…not much to say here, really, so…Oh, biscuitfingers

**A/N: Well…not much to say here, really, so…Oh, biscuitfingers? No, that made no sense…But I had to type something. On with the story.**

--

That was the dream that had haunted Gingerstar for a couple moons or so. The dream of Stormheart fighting Darkstar. But that was all Gingerstar knew, because StarClan hadn't found it fit to show her anymore.

Frosty coldness roused Gingerstar from her sleep, and she lifted her head. Her water-blue eyes that were bright, full of love and adventure, and so much more, seemed dull and distant now.

She nosed her way out of the lichen that covered her den's entrance, and she sat just outside it. She stared at the sky, where the moon had rapidly disappeared and dawn's sun was about to rise.

Gingerstar knew the sunlight wouldn't warm her, because the wind was blowing its frosty coldness all around the camp.

Graytail soon nosed his way out of Gingerstar's (Which was really his and Gingerstar's) den to stand beside her.

"Gingerstar, what's wrong? It's not even dawn yet," Graytail mewed soothingly, laying his tail across her shoulders warmly.

"I know it's not." Gingerstar sighed. "And everything's wrong, Graytail."

"Did you get that dream about Stormheart again?" asked Graytail, nuzzling his mate.

"Yes."

--

Flowerpetal was dreaming; StarClan were giving her a bloodstained prophecy for DreamClan.

Flowerpetal stood there with Silverstream and Leopardstar. Leopardstar pointed with her tail-tip towards Silverstream to declare the prophecy.

"When the cat closet to StarClan dies, one from four will survive, and the one is forced to watch as the three die around her. The one who survives will save the Clan from a terrible fate."

The figures faded and Flowerpetal woke.

"The four…" she mewed quietly, her voice shaking with horror. She knew who the four were!

--

Reedwater passed the fresh-kill pile again, glancing at a stringy-looking, yet tasty, mouse. She sighed to herself. She needed to be strong for the Clan; and if that meant not chowing down on fresh-kill at all, she could survive.

"Reedwater!" Patchflame called.

"What?" Reedwater mewed wearily. She was on her way to go and hunt for her Clan; there was only seven pieces of fresh-kill on the pile.

"Did you grab any fresh-kill today?" Patchflame asked.

"No, not yet, Patchflame, but I'm out to hunt now. Don't worry about me," Reedwater snapped angrily. She rushed out the camp entrance without waiting for Patchflame's reply.

"Don't worry about it, honey. She's just worried about her Clan; that's the only reason she's hunting more than usual."

--

_A few days later…_

--

Reedwater's muscles had thinned away to nothing, and leaf-bare was here, officially. Reedwater felt timid and weak compared to her outgoing and strong self.

She lifted her head to see Patchflame looking unsettled. He was staring at the camp entrance. DarkClan warriors were tumbling through!

Fernclaw and Stormheart, who were already looking thin, glanced at each other. Then a low growl rumbled in each of the four siblings' throats, and they charged towards the DarkClan cats.

Darkstar threw himself at Stormheart, and they instantly locked in battle, each were snarling and spitting.

Fernclaw rushed to tackle a random ebony-colored she-cat, and then she saw Reedwater weakly throw herself at a pearly-white tom.

Patchflame's teeth were fastened onto a she-cat's tail, and she was howling miserably.

Gingerstar and Graytail instantly tackled the next DarkClan cat that was nearby. Together.

Soon, the DreamClan cats had chased the DarkClan cats off onto their border with BoulderClan. Darkstar chased Stormheart up onto a ledge above a river, and Gingerstar's eyes widened dramatically.

"Stormheart, no!" she caterwauled, but the cats had begun the battle again, and she couldn't get over to her son.

Fernclaw tussled through the battle as claws and teeth tore at her pelt. She was fighting her way up to Stormheart, because for whatever reason, Gingerstar didn't want Stormheart up there on that ledge with that horrible Darkstar.

Stormheart's ribs were clearly visible as he and Darkstar fought closer and closer to the edge of the ledge. Darkstar and Stormheart locked into battle, scratching and clawing each other. Suddenly, there was no solid ledge beneath their paws, and they were falling.

And they crashed from the high ledge into the river below.

"No!" Fernclaw yowled as she looked over the ledge. Darkstar, nor Stormheart, had appeared. She pelted back down the hill and then jumped and dived into the river, coming up every once and awhile for air. She couldn't find them.

Gingerstar fished Fernclaw out of the river once she'd been in there for quite a while. "He's gone," Gingerstar rasped quietly. In a caterwauling rage, Fernclaw and Gingerstar, along with the Clan, chased off the last of the DarkClan cats, who were now leaderless.

--

**A/N: Sorry; it might've ran kinda fast and there wasn't a lot of fighting, but I'm not that good at describing battles.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Death of the Medicine Cat

A/N: I know you're wondering, "What about the prophecy

**A/N: I know you're wondering, "What about the prophecy? 'When the one closest to StarClan dies?' How could Stormheart have died if the one closest to StarClan hasn't?" Well, it'll be explained in this chapter.**

--

Gingerstar had lost one of her lives in the battle, and she now had seven left (She had lost one on the long journey home so many moons ago), but she wasn't concerned about herself or her lives. She was concerned about Fernclaw, Reedwater, and Patchflame, who were devastated by Stormheart's death, as was Gingerstar, and the whole Clan, really, because Stormheart was loved by all.

Fernclaw and her siblings were carrying Stormheart's body and mumbling things to the limp Stormheart. It slammed Gingerstar into the wall to know her kits feeling so much pain…Feeling pain they didn't deserve to feel.

--

Gingerstar called to her Clan. "All those who are able to catch their own prey, gather beside the Bigstream to mourn for the loss of Stormheart!"

Cats gathered within a few heartbeats to mourn for the loss of the cat that was a friend to all.

Stormheart's ghost was outside his body, and he made himself appear to Fernclaw. He smiled lopsidedly at her, and mewed, "It's not your fault, Fernclaw. But don't worry; I'm in StarClan now." And like dust, his figure was blown away but the bone-chilling wind. Fernclaw titled her head to one side, her reed-green eyes thoughtful.

"Stormheart, I love you, my son. You would've gone so far in your life and done so many wonderful things for so many wonderful cats. You would've been a legend, but don't worry; even now, you have a legacy," Gingerstar mewed, rasping her tongue over her son's left ear. She stepped back and sat next to Fernclaw.

"Herbspice, fetch Flowerpetal, will you?" Patchflame asked.

"Of course." Herbspice dipped his head and trotted off to the medicine cats' den.

"Flowerpetal, no!" Herbspice's yowl broke the silence. The medicine cat apprentice rushed out into the open, his eyes darting around the Clan wildly. "Flowerpetal is dead!"

--

Gingerstar twitched her ears, shaking her head at DreamClan's two new additions to StarClan. She had double to mourn now.

"Flowerpetal, you were a kind and gentle medicine cat. One of a kind. You were DreamClan's medicine cat since DreamClan was RiverClan, and since before I was even conceived. StarClan will welcome you, with their eyes bright and their scent will envelop you and become your scent," Gingerstar purred in the dead medicine cat's ear. She turned her head to Herbspice. "She has trained you well, Herbspice."

Herbspice nodded gravely, then stood beside the limp body of his mentor. "Flowerpetal, there was never a better medicine cat in all the Clans. I hope I can be half as great as you were."

Flowerpetal's ghost brushed against Herbspice, then stared into his eyes with affection that a mentor has for her apprentice. Her figure soon faded, and stars were in her pelt.

"Stormheart, you were the best brother a she-cat could ever have. You died before you really got to live," Fernclaw rasped quietly. Fernclaw's head turned to Flowerpetal's body. "And you, Flowerpetal. I can't count the times you've nursed us kits back to health and offered comforting words from your connection with StarClan. Pass on your power to Herbspice." She dipped her head and sat back down.

All the cats closest to Stormheart and Flowerpetal, and even ones who weren't as close, meowed their good-byes.

Reedwater suddenly slammed into the ground with a breath of cold air and a loud thud. Fernclaw's head snapped towards the sound. "Reedwater!" she mewed, gasping. Her reed-green eyes clouded with fear.

Reedwater wasn't moving, and Gingerstar ran out of her den with Graytail on her heels. She glanced at Reedwater's unmoving body, then, alarmingly, at Fernclaw, who was nosing Reedwater's body.

"Great StarClan, Reedwater, come back to us!" Fernclaw yowled angrily. She pummeled the dirt with her paws, letting out hisses of emotional pain.

"She's gone, Fernclaw. It's okay, calm down," Patchflame mewed quietly, stroking Fernclaw's side with her tail. "We have another life to mourn." Patchflame's eyes clouded. Reedwater hadn't been eating; he was right.


	6. Chapter 5: Fernclaw's Journey

A/N: I'll try to post lots of updates this weekend

**A/N: I'll try to post lots of updates this weekend**

--

Fernclaw sat next to the Bigstream, the wind buffeting her fur. It had been only a few days since Reedwater and Stormheart, plus the medicine cat, had died. Fernclaw knew Patchflame was her only surviving sibling at this point.

Herbspice passed Fernclaw, laying his tail over her shoulders. "I'm so sorry for your losses," he mewed. He then lifted his tail off her shoulders and walked away when he didn't get a response from Fernclaw; not that he expected one.

"Fernclaw," Herbspice mewed, stopping.

"What?" Fernclaw hissed angrily, pent up rage flowing out like a stream.

"I'm sorry to say, your mother's lost a life from greencough, but she's caught it again. We're worried that if she keeps catching it, she'll loose her remaining lives."

Fernclaw's eyes widened. "Who else has greencough in the Clan?"

"Patchflame, Silverbrook, and Sparrowsong, but that's all right now."

"No, not my brother!" Fernclaw hissed, throwing herself down to the ground.

"Calm down, Fernclaw," Herbspice meowed worriedly, pressing his nose into Fernclaw's flank.

"I can't watch my family die around me," Fernclaw croaked.

"Fernclaw, before Flowerpetal died, she had a prophecy. She had time to tell Gingerstar before the battle with DarkClan started. The prophecy is something StarClan does not want me to tell you."

"StarClan, why?" Fernclaw whispered, curling into a tight ball with Herbspice stroking her back along her spine with his tail, staring off into the sky; waiting for StarClan to send him some sign.

--

"Patchflame, eat some catmint," Herbspice mewed, distributing pawfuls of the healing herb to the cats that were in his den. Gingerstar was hidden away in the leader's den, while Patchflame, Sparrowsong, and Silverbrook lay in nests of comfortable moss and heather.

"No, save it for the Clan. Save it for my mother," Patchflame rasped hotly.

"Your sister died from not eating so the Clan could have more prey. Do you want to die trying to let the Clan have catmint when you need it as well?"

"Yes," rasped Patchflame, turning on his side away from Herbspice. Herbspice sighed, then lay the pawful next to Patchflame's nest.

"I hope you'll eat it eventually. If you died, who knows what your sister would do. She's terribly depressed already," Herbspice growled.

Patchflame's ears pricked, but he didn't move. He just lay there, feeling feverish, as if any moment he would burn into a puddle of Patchflame.

--

Fernclaw rested in the warriors' den, when Dewstorm was talking to Gingerstar. Dewstorm was setting at the entrance to the leader's den; not getting too close for fear of catching the greencough, even though she was sniffling. Fernclaw could sense sickness setting in.

"You're going to have full-blown greencough soon, Dewstorm," Fernclaw mewed. She had left the warriors' den and was now standing a little ways away from the deputy. "I can sense the sickness. You better get to Herbspice."

"Very well," Dewstorm mewed, not arguing.

--

"Fernclaw, let's go hunting," Whitewhisker mewed briskly. "We need to get you out of camp."

"Um, no thanks, Whitewhisker. I'm going out by myself for a little bit," Fernclaw meowed. She had planned this last night.

She was going to gather the other three medicine cats from the Clans, because even though Gingerstar had recovered (After losing another life…She had five now) from her greencough, it was spreading through the camp like wildfire. Dewstorm was getting it heavily.

"Alright. See you!" Whitewhisker mewed, padding after Herbspice to ask him how the sick cats were doing. Inkfur and Muddybrook had caught the greencough recently; just today them came to see Herbspice.


	7. Chapter 6: Friendly Encounter

A/N: Sorry I didn't update any of my stories on the weekend like I said I would try to

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update any of my stories on the weekend like I said I would try to. I don't think I wrote a thing all weekend! -shame- Sorry, people! And I'm also sorry that I rushed Fernclaw onto her journey on the last chapter. And I'm sorry for not updating **_**A Chunk of Jagged Jade**_**.**

--

Fernclaw's fur was, once again, buffeted by harsh, cold wind. She stared at the entrance/exit to the DreamClan camp, and she turned to her mother, who had come to stand beside her, pain flecked in her eyes.

"You're leaving, Whitewhisker says," Gingerstar mewed quietly.

"Yes. But I'll be back, don't worry, mom. StarClan lights my path," Fernclaw purred, nuzzling her mother.

"But what are you leaving for?" Gingerstar questioned.

Fernclaw dipped her head with respect for Gingerstar as a leader and as her mother. "It is my journey, and mine alone. StarClan have a prophecy that you and Herbspice know, but I do not. I know it has something to do with me. Probably 'Fern will save the Clan' or something," purred Fernclaw, amused.

"It's not a good prophecy, Fernclaw. StarClan refuse to tell you, and they don't want me or Herbspice to tell you. It's because it would probably deter you from going on this journey. It is the paws of fate and destiny at work, Fernclaw." Gingerstar dipped her head with respect for a Clanmate and a daughter.

"I will be back, mom. Leaf-bare and greencough will not take me," Fernclaw meowed. She touched noses with her mother, then waved in tail in farewell. "Until my journey ends."

Fernclaw padded out into the forest, and Gingerstar stood, watching. Proud and scared at the same time. Proud, because her daughter was still so young in her eyes, yet StarClan lay a path for her to walk. A path of courage and pain and suffering. She was proud Fernclaw was fulfilling the prophecy, even though she didn't know it. She was scared, because she knew Patchflame or Fernclaw would die, and there would be one from four…

OOO

Fernclaw padded through DreamClan's territory. Snow from leaf-bare was falling lightly right now, but soon, Fernclaw seemed to sense, it would get heavier.

Fernclaw's brown tabby pelt shown the white snowflakes that landed on her pelt, then swiftly and surely melted away.

Fernclaw's paws had the very beginnings of an ache as she came to the border of DreamClan. She stared at the abyss that was BoulderClan territory. She knew BoulderClan's medicine cat wouldn't object to coming with her; everyone in BoulderClan seemed to be relatively friendly, like their ThunderClan ancestors. Firestar and Bluestar popped into Fernclaw's mind as she set one forepaw over the border. She then set all four paws over the border and continued on.

She scented the stale scent of a BoulderClan patrol, and she dived into the trees at full force. She was like a swift bolt of lightning running through the trees.

Suddenly, her nose perked. She smelt a BoulderClan cat or two up ahead. She slowed her pace, and eventually started an easy trot until she came upon two BoulderClan cats. One was a blue-gray tom, and one was a tortoiseshell she-cat. They were laying close together, side by side, purring sweet nothings in each other's ears.

Fernclaw wanted a romance like that, and she felt bad to interrupt this sweet moment.

"Excuse me," Fernclaw meowed, raising her head proudly, tail brushing the snow on the ground.

"Who are you?" The she-cat instantly jumped up, fur bristling. The tom seemed calmer, and he brushed his tail over the tortoiseshell's spine, sending shivers down it, as Fernclaw could see. "Wait. Fernpaw?" The tortoiseshell squinted.

"Spottedcloud?" Fernclaw mewed.

The two friends nuzzled each other warmly.

"It's Spottedstar now," purred Spottedstar.

"It's Fernclaw now," Fernclaw purred back.

"This is my mate, and deputy, Skywing," mewed Spottedstar, flicking her tail towards the blue-gray tom. He waved his tail in greeting. "What brings you to BoulderClan's territory?" Spottedstar's pelt was flat now, and her tone was warm and welcoming.

"Hi, Skywing," meowed Fernclaw, waving her tail at Skywing. "I'm on a quest." Fernclaw launched into her explanation about getting the medicine cats to help her because of the greencough epidemic in DreamClan. She wasn't afraid of showing DreamClan's weakness, because Spottedstar was a dear friend to the Clan.

"That's terrible! I'm sure Heartbranch will come with you, Fernclaw. I can come with you, too, if you like. And I am so sorry for your losses," Spottedstar mewed quietly, nuzzling her friend.

"Thank you, Spottedstar. Can you take me to your camp?"

"Of course. Come, Skywing."


	8. Chapter 7: Heartbranch

A/N: Yes, I've been hit with inspiration

**A/N: Yes, I've been hit with inspiration! Whoo!**

--

Spottedstar's pelt brushed the brambles as she entered BoulderClan's camp. Several heads shot up from eating their prey or from whatever they were doing when the DreamClan scent hit their noses.

"This is our guest," Spottedstar meowed immediately.

Several pelts stop bristling once they noticed it was Fernclaw.

Choruses of "Fernpaw!" broke out and purrs began.

"It's Fernclaw now," Spottedstar purred, as if she was as proud as Fernclaw as if she was her mother.

"Hi, Fernclaw!" mewed a small ginger she-cat.

"Flamepaw?" questioned Fernclaw.

"Flamepelt now," Flamepelt purred proudly.

"That's an excellent warrior name," Fernclaw meowed. "I have to see Heartbranch. Is she here?"

"Yes. I'll lead you." Flamepelt weaved around several cats mewing greetings to Fernclaw. Soon, they were in the warm den of Heartbranch. The scent of herbs soothed Fernclaw.

"I smell DreamClan!" Heartbranch mewed in a sing-songy voice. "Hi, Fernpaw!"

"It's Fernclaw now," Fernclaw purred, letting out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"What brings you to BoulderClan camp?"

Fernclaw launched into her explanation again, and claws of pain and suffering stabbed her heart the more she had to repeat the story. She wanted to leap atop the Bigboulder in the BoulderClan camp and yowl the story so loud she'd never have to repeat it to anyone. Once she finished, she sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Fernclaw! Of course I'll come with you. I'll gather some catmint; no one in BoulderClan has caught any greencough or whitecough!" She rushed into her herb den and rushed back out into the second part of her medicine den; the place where there were mossy and heathery nests for patients and then there was a smaller part where Heartbranch slept. Heartbranch had the biggest medicine den of the Clans. It was almost as if it were three dens in one.

Heartbranch flicked her tail to signal that she was ready to leave. Fernclaw led the way out of the den and into the camp. Flamepelt jumped in Fernclaw's way, eyes shining.

"Can I come, Fernclaw?"

"No, Flamepelt. I don't want you to catch the sickness. I'll see you at the full moon." She nuzzled her friend, who nodded in return. Fernclaw and Heartbranch padded up to Spottedstar.

"Let's go," Fernclaw mewed. Spottedstar nodded at Skywing.

"Lead the camp well, Skywing." Spottedstar nuzzled her mate.

"Spottedstar," Fernclaw meowed, after thinking a couple of minutes. "I don't want you to lose any lives from greencough. Maybe you should stay with Skywing."

Spottedstar stared at Fernclaw, eyes narrowed with thought. "But Fernclaw-"

"Listen, Spottedstar. Put your loyalty to your Clan before loyalty to me," Fernclaw purred. "We will meet at the Gathering."

Spottedstar gave a quick nod. She pressed her muzzle into Fernclaw's flank. "Farewell, Fernclaw."

Fernclaw's eyes shined. Spottedstar was a dear friend, and always would be. She waved her tail, and Heartbranch started towards the entrance/exit. Fernclaw fallowed, sighing audibly.


	9. Chapter 8: Shaggyfur

A/N: Another chappie

**A/N: Another chappie!**

--

Heartbranch sat down her catmint, taking a few puffs of breath. She stared at Fernclaw. She twitched her ears. "Heading towards VineClan or DarkClan?" Heartbranch asked. With catmint in her mouth, there had been no time to talk.

"VineClan," Fernclaw mewed, sighing. She knew DarkClan would be the hardest of all to convince, especially since Darkstar died along with Stormheart.

Heartbranch nodded, picked up her catmint, and began walking again. Fernclaw led the way, but suddenly, she heard pawsteps. She whipped around, hissing and spitting. She saw a pure white tom; it was Puresoul!

"Puresoul! What are you doing here?" Fernclaw asked, feeling strangely comforted inside. Heartbranch had a weirdly knowing look on her face.

"I came to journey with you," Puresoul mewed, nuzzling Fernclaw. He sent shivers down Fernclaw's spine, and she suddenly wondered why.

"Did Gingerstar send you?" Fernclaw hissed warningly.

"No, she didn't. I came on my own. She tried to stop me," Puresoul purred.

"Oh. Well, then, I won't send you on your way. It's not like I can." Fernclaw sighed, flicking her tail-tip with slight irritability. "Well, come on, then. We're heading to VineClan."

Heartbranch fell a couple mouse-lengths behind and let Fernclaw and Puresoul walk side by side. Fernclaw's tail longed to twine with Puresoul's for some unknown reason; Fernclaw shook it off. She was off on a journey to save her Clan.

Soon, the moors were under Fernclaw, Puresoul, and Heartbranch's paws. Fernclaw opened her mouth; she scented no VineClan cats, as if their hadn't been a patrol since dawn. Fernclaw's eyes looked to the sky. Dusk would be here soon, but she couldn't rest at DarkClan. She decided to ask the leader of VineClan to let the traveling cats rest for the night, and they'd be off in the morning.

"I hope they'll welcome us," Puresoul mewed bitterly. "I know DarkClan won't."

"Let's hope so, otherwise, we'll be traveling the night through," Fernclaw mewed bitterly back.

Fernclaw slipped through VineClan's entrance. The leader of VineClan, Robinstar, ran fast to the entrance.

"Fernpaw! Why are you in VineClan's camp?"

"It's Fernclaw." Fernclaw launched into the explanation.

"Well, you're brave, admitting your Clan's weaknesses to the Clans," Robinstar purred quietly. "I wouldn't. You are braver than I, Fernclaw. On you go, to the medicine den."

Fernclaw dipped her head, then rushed past Robinstar. Puresoul and Heartbranch stayed at the entrance, talking quietly to each other.

"Shaggyfur! I have a question," Fernclaw called out. Shaggyfur approached. Fernclaw explained.

"Why should I leave my Clan to go to yours?" Shaggyfur asked.

"Because StarClan would want you to save lives if you had the opportunity," Fernclaw begged.

Shaggyfur's lips looked as if they would pull back in a furious snarl that Fernclaw seemed to be using StarClan against Shaggyfur. "Fine, I'll come. Let me gather some of my own catmint." Shaggyfur quickly entered and came back out. "Let's go."

Quickly, Shaggyfur walked to the entrance/exit of VineClan. Puresoul nuzzled Fernclaw gently. "I'm glad you're going to save the Clan," he whispered. Fernclaw felt fuzzy inside, and she nodded curtly, worrying something silly and stupid would come spilling out of her mouth.

"Actually, Shaggyfur, can we rest here for the night?" Fernclaw begged.

"If Robinstar says yes." Shaggyfur gave a shrug.

"Sure," Robinstar meowed. "I have deep respect for your boldness, Fernclaw."


	10. Chapter 9: Moonrock

A/N: Getting close to the end

**A/N: Getting close to the end! And I'm sure you can see the goings-on between Puresoul and Fernclaw! Yep, I bet you didn't see that coming! But there's also going to be a few surprises when they return back to DreamClan's camp.**

--

Heartbranch and Shaggyfur walked side by side, each carrying some catmint, as Puresoul and Fernclaw were leading the way to DarkClan territory. The shadows and darkness of their territory loomed in front of them before long, and they cautiously stepped over the border between VineClan and DarkClan.

"I smell BoulderClan, DreamClan, and VineClan!" hissed a voice angrily. A patrol bounded down and stopped in front of the cats.

"What, are you pieces of fox-dung leading an attack against DarkClan? Because Wickedstar is ready for it!" hissed Darksparrow, DarkClan's new deputy.

Fernclaw dipped her head with respect. "I am Fernclaw, from DreamClan. DreamClan needs your assistance."

Darksparrow stared, his eyes glazed.

"Of course, come. You can explain to Wickedstar," he mewed softly.

Puresoul's pelt bristled and he moved a couple pawsteps closer to Fernclaw. She pressed against Puresoul's side, showing Darksparrow (Who appeared to be interested in her) that she was interested in Puresoul, and he, in her.

A few hisses came from Darksparrow's patrol, but Darksparrow said nothing. He just flicked his tail-tip, and the gang fallowed him. Darksparrow's patrol boxed the cats in, then they took off at a run towards the camp.

Soon, they arrived, and Fernclaw's paws began to sting. Her right forepaw, mostly. She lifted it to see the blood trickle onto the ground, and a single bloody pawprint tracking through DarkClan territory. Puresoul looked pained.

Wickedstar stepped closer to Fernclaw, his nose nearly to hers.

"What are you doing here?"

Fernclaw saw Moonrock come up beside Wickedstar, looking like she was wondering why weird cats were in her Clan's territory. But she didn't appear hostile.

Fernclaw was about to explain for, hopefully, the last, painful, time, when Puresoul did it for her.

"I suppose I can't control Moonrock," snarled Wickedstar. "So it's her choice."

Moonrock just nodded. "Of course." She went to fetch to catmint, then came straight back.

"I don't approve, Moonrock," growled Wickedstar.

"Our romance was before I was medicine cat, Wickedstar. We aren't what we were," snapped Moonrock. She dipped her head with respect for a leader, then took off with the other two medicine cats, Puresoul, and Fernclaw.

OOO

"Finally, we're here," Shaggyfur mewed gruffly, dropping his catmint. He sniffed audibly. "I smell something mixed with DreamClan scent."

"Rogues!" howled Whitewhisker, bumping into Fernclaw as she began to enter DreamClan camp. "They're led by Gingerfur!"

"No," Fernclaw hissed, ears flattened. She rushed into the camp, to see many more rogues than just the few that Gingerstar had told her about so long ago when Gingerstar was just a warrior.


	11. Chapter 10: Fernclaw's Return

A/N: Nearing the end…Another warning

**A/N: Nearing the end…Another warning. xD**

--

Fernclaw saw Heartbranch, Shaggyfur, and Moonrock briefly hide their herbs before jumping into the battle before she herself jumped into the fight.

Fernclaw, as she was battling with Sunstar (She had heard about him long ago from Graytail, who had heard it from Gingerstar). Gingerstar was battling with a ginger tom, who Fernclaw suspected was Gingerfur.

Fernclaw battered Sunstar was her hind paws. His soft underbelly had nearly been raked into oblivion, when Bluebrook, Sunstar's mate, slammed into her with full force.

Gingerstar had Gingerfur pinned down, though his claws grazed her chest, nearly hitting her throat.

"I don't want to kill you!" Gingerstar hissed.

"Not that you could, daughter," spat Gingerfur, lashing out with an unsheathed paw of claws again. Fearing for her life, Gingerstar slashed Gingerfur's throat. His paw of claws dropped, and he twitched, as blood bubbled from his throat. Convulsing for a heartbeat or two more, he died. Gingerstar nuzzled him fondly, blood soaking into her ginger pelt.  
"I didn't want to kill you, daddy," she mewed quietly. Fernclaw had barely heard.

In a fit of rage, Blackwhisker lunged at Gingerstar, slashing at her with a surprise attack.

Throwing Bluebrook into Sunstar, Fernclaw ran after her mother, getting ready to try to throw Blackwhisker off.

He slashed mercilessly at Gingerstar's throat. And kept slashing, throwing Fernclaw off of him as she tried to rip him off.

"F-Fernclaw," rasped Gingerstar, her voice cracked with pain. "You are the deputy of DreamClan…Dewstorm…Dead…Patchflame…Dead…"

Blackwhisker slashed deep enough to kill Gingerstar. Over and over.

She convulsed, causing Fernclaw even more pain.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Fernclaw. "I WILL KILL YOU!" She instantly slashed Blackwhisker's throat, and he dropped to the ground.

In a mad fit of rage, Fernclaw slashed at any rogue who was close.

"Retreat!" Sunstar caterwauled, not even having the decency to grab his dead before he fled.

Once Fernclaw had made sure that the rogues were out of the territory, she dropped down beside Gingerstar, her voice almost like the mewl of a kit, whining for her mother. Puresoul's pelt was almost completely soaked in blood as he laid his tail over Fernclaw's brown tabby pelt.

"She's gone, she's gone," Fernclaw mewed. She kept repeating it over and over.

The medicine cats, heads bowed, walked into the medicine den to assist Herbspice; the thing that they had came here for in the first place.

Sticky blood was coated on the pelts of almost every DreamClan cat. And now, they had lost a leader, and gained a new one. Fernclaw.


	12. Chapter 11: Fernstar

A/N: Final chappie

**A/N: Final chappie.**

--

Fernclaw's head was resting in the bloody ginger fur of Gingerstar's pelt. Despite Fernclaw's pain, she could her the whispering comfort from Puresoul, and the whispering wind held Gingerstar's voice and her scent, not coated by blood.

Fernclaw rose. "We must have a vigil for the dead!" Her voice was cracking, but she didn't dare put on an act for her Clan. Surely they would understand that she had lost her mother, and had a despicable father. Why did StarClan set this terrible, blood-stained path for Fernclaw to walk?

OOO

"The cats are recovering with four medicine cats to take care of them," Heartbranch mewed, nosing Fernclaw's side. Her eyes cracked open. She had closed her eyes, but not slept, and held vigil for not just Clanmates that died. She had her vigil mostly for Gingerstar.

The elder came to bury the dead, and Fernclaw turned away.

"Do you want me to travel with you to the Dreamstream?" Puresoul asked.

Fernclaw just nodded. She went over to the Bigstream, not even bothering to say the words for the Clan to gather. She just mewed, as loud as she could manage:

"I'm going to the Dreamstream with my mate, Puresoul. I will return as the leader of DreamClan."

She quickly left with Puresoul.

--

The Dreamstream was looming ahead. Fernclaw touched her nose to Puresoul's.

"You'll be deputy once I finish here," purred Fernclaw.

Fernclaw stepped lightly up to the stream, then touched her nose to the stream and lapped, as if she was drinking the stars herself.

She opened her eyes, and she was back where Fourtrees was so long ago. She twitched her ears, then gave a respectful dip of her head to StarClan cats who surrounded her. She lifted her head and proudly looked on.

"It is time for you to receive the name Fernstar and to receive your extra eight lives," mewed Bluestar.

In a line were the eight cats who were to give Fernclaw her lives.

It was Stormheart, Reedwater, Patchflame, Flowerpetal, Graystripe (She was related to him, back in her roots), Dewstorm, Graytail, and Gingerstar.

"Oh, mom," Fernclaw meowed quietly.

Her eyes shone as she stared proudly at her daughter.

--

Once the ceremony was over, Fernclaw, now Fernstar, rose painfully to her paws. The intense pain of becoming a leader, even though she was dreaming, seemed to have fallowed her into the waking world.

She, once again, touched noses with Puresoul. And they began the long trip back to their Clan, to announce that Fernstar was there to lead the Clan through the rough times.

OOO

Fernstar waved her tail in farewell. "Thank you for helping me to save my Clan." She nodded to the medicine cats.

"We're glad to have helped!" mewed Heartbranch.

"Good-bye, Fernstar!" purred Moonrock.

Fernstar saw her Clanmates, who were now well again, with the help of the medicine cats.


End file.
